YOUR LOSS MY GAIN
by mrs moonie
Summary: Hermione catches Ron cheating, she turns to her best friend Harry for help.She finds what she has been looking for all along ,and so does Harry.Ron and Ginny bashing.Drama and cursing.Bad ass Harry, takes no crap from anyone.Romance and light lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm back again with another story to tell. This one is a Harry Hermione. I always thought those two should've been together, that's just me though. J.K. Rowling owns all characters unless there is someone you don't recognize, then that is probably a person made-up by me. Ron cheats on Hermione, she turns to Harry and finds what she has been looking for all along. Lots of drama and some loving. Ginny and Molly bashing. Bad ass Harry. Rich powerful Harry. On with the story. **

* * *

YOUR LOSS MY GAIN:

Hermione walked into the flat that she shares with her fiancé Ronald Weasley. She heard noises so she put a silencer and disillusion charms on herself. She crept towards her bedroom. The noises got louder.(yes! yes! yes!Oh Merlin I'm almost there. Yes! Yes! Ahhhhhh!) Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Ron was pounding Lavender Brown into the mattress. The mattress that she picked out, on the sheets her mother gave her as a house-warming gift. Her fiancé was fucking someone on the bed that she bought and paid for. A bed they shared! Fuck that somebody is gonna die. Hermione took off the charms and started throwing hexes.

"Ronald Weasley! I work hard and do things for you and this is how you repay me," she cried. Fuck you! You small dick asshole! And to think I could've been with someone who loved me."

Ron jumped up pulling on some sweats, as did Lavender.

"Hermione I'm sorry I was gonna tell you, I swear, he sighed. "I've fallen out of love with you, so I went looking for someone else."

Hermione gave Ron a death glare after he said that. She turned to address Lavender.

"You knew Ron and I were together, how could you do this to me?"

"Honestly Hermione, Ron told me the two of you were over. He said you were just roommates sharing the flat until one of you found something else. I would never have been with him had I thought you were still with him," she sobbed.

Ron moved to hug Lavender but she pushed him away and continued to put her clothes on.

"Hermione I'm sorry you had to find out this way, and I'm sorry Lavender that I lied to you. I really do like you and want to continue seeing you."

"I don't think so Ron," Lavender sobbed. "If you did this to Hermione, what would I expect you to do to me?Goodbye Ron." Lavender left quickly after saying that.

Soon as Lavender left the flat,Hermione screamed at Ron to get the fuck out. "I don't have anywhere to go Mione and besides this flat is in my name."

"Fine," Hermione screamed, "I'll leave."

"Where will you go?" Ron asked. "your parents live in Australia now," Ron stammered. Hermione didn't answer him she started to summon her things, shrinking them and packing her bags with everything packed and shrunk she moved towards the door, but not before she hexed Ron into the wall after he had the nerve to stick out his hand and say he hoped they could still be friends.

Hermione looked at Ron's crumpled form on the floor and hoped he'd broken his neck,before she turned around and walked out slamming the door,knocking it off its hinges.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? This is also done on paper as all my stories are. I never start a story unless it's done on paper first. We will see Harry in the next chapter. Those Ron lovers don't worry she didn't break his neck. I hope this story gets good feedback, or I might reconsider posting anything further. Constructive criticism is appreciated,please no flames or cursing. Thanks. Love Mrs Moonie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got a pretty good response from the first chapter so I decided to take some time and crank out the next installment. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. We see what Harry is up to in this chapter, so enjoy. **

* * *

CHAPTER #2

Harry lived in Potter Manor all alone, he was just sitting down to dinner when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Harry?" He heard a distraught voice on the other end of the line.

"Hermione is that you?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Ron and I broke up. He was cheating on me with Lavender Brown. I caught them in our bed having sex," Hermione said with a sniffle. "Can I stay with you until I find another place?"

"Sure Hermione, come on over. I have plenty of room."

**20 minutes later: **

Hermione was in Harry's living room. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Her hair was out-of-place and she looked very sad.

"What took you so long to get here Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I had to go back to the flat and burn the bed, mattress and the sheets." At Harry's shocked expression she hurried to tell him it was a controlled burn. "It only burns the things that I spelled it to burn, nothing more no matter how hot the fire," she smiled.

"That's good," Harry said with a laugh. "I don't want you in Azkaban for that asshole ex-friend of mine."

"Oh Harry you don't have to stop being friends with Ron because of me."

"It's not because of you, it's because of him. Ron has been on thin ice with me from day one, and I'm tired of his ass! He stabbed me in the back several times over the years. Don't forget he ditched us on the Horcrux hunt. He has now cheated on you with Lavender. Ron is not a good person Hermione and I am cutting ties with him. He can't treat you like that and get away with it."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said with a sigh.

Harry looked at Hermione before asking her if she wanted to talk about it, She declined. "Can you show me where I'll be sleeping, I've had along day and I just want to take a bath and go to bed."

"Follow me Ms. Granger," Harry said in a creepy voice. He started walking while dragging his left leg behind him as if something was wrong with it. Hermione started laughing, she recognized the character from a muggle movie its name was Igor.

Harry showed her to a beautifully decorated guest room next door to his room. The room was painted turquoise and brown.

"Oh my Harry this is beautiful, and the bed is so big."

"The bathroom is through there," Harry said pointing to a door on the left. "The Closest is a walk-in and is through there," he said pointing to the right.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry put the bags down that he carried up to Hermione's room. He walked out closing the door behind him, putting a hand to the spot where Hermione had kissed his cheek. Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face that night.

**Next morning…. **

Hermione woke up in her beautiful bedroom. It was still early so she decided to make Harry breakfast as a thank you for letting her stay with him, In her time of need. She freshened up in the bathroom and headed for the kitchen hoping she would be able to find everything she needed to make pancakes. Pancakes were the only thing she knew how to cook because of her grandmother letting her help at a young age. When Hermione got to the kitchen, she heard music playing. Peeking around the corner she saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Harry was in pajama bottoms and nothing else, dancing and making breakfast. His back was chiseled and his abs were six-pack. Harry had a broad muscular chest as well. Hermione was thinking he must work out, as Her mouth started to water from looking at Harry' body. While Hermione was standing just outside the kitchen ogling Harry's body she failed to notice that she'd left her room without a robe. Her little sleep shorts and cami didn't leave much to the imagination. The chilly morning air had her nipples standing at attention.

Harry danced around the kitchen to one of his favorite songs on the radio. He was cooking eggs, bacon, grits, hash browns and toast. Milk and orange juice were chilling in an ice bucket.

Hermione got the courage to walk into the kitchen. Harry saw her and a big smile came across his face. Don't think he didn't notice Hermione's night wear.(Down little Harry!)

"Hey, I was about to come wake you for breakfast."

"I guess we both had the same idea, only you got up earlier then I did," she said with a smile.

"You are the guest Hermione."

"I know Harry but I feel like I need to pay you back for letting me stay here."

"It's alright Hermione, I have been pretty lonely here all by myself since Ginny and I broke up. She wanted harry the hero, like I was superman or something. Always wanting to take me somewhere and show me off. If she knew me at all she would know I'm a very private person. I like to go out occasionally to the movies and dinner. I'll attend some functions if it's for a worthy cause. I know I can get moody sometimes when thinking about the past, after a bad dream. Ginny knows these things about me but chose to ignore my pain. As my woman she could've brought out me out of my funk with a hug or kiss even some kind words. I just wanted her to hold me until the bad mood went away. Not Ginny she couldn't be bothered for affection unless she wanted some money. She'd just complain about my mood and tell me to suck it up."

When Harry said this Hermione gasped. "Oh Harry that's terrible." She ran around the table and pulled Harry into a hug. "If I had known I would've been there for you."

"I know Mione, I didn't want to bug you with my problems.

The last straw came when she asked me for money so she could redecorate the manor. My mother decorated this place and I'll be damned if I let her come in and change it. My heritage papers state only the wife of the manor may redecorate. She threw a real fit when I told her that. I kicked her out right after that because I could see all she wanted was the chosen one, not me."

"I'm glad you didn't give in to her Harry, you deserve better."

As they ate Hermione couldn't help but moan eating what Harry cooked.

"God Harry where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My aunt was good for one thing, that's where I learned it all. Eventually I could cook better than her. I just took her recipes and tweaked them to be better. Of course she took the credit, especially when she had dinner guest."

"She better hope I never run into her because I will try to knock her damned teeth out for what she did to you," Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said with a smile."Ron is an asshole for letting you get away. You are the best thing that has ever happened to that prick and he couldn't even see it. You need someone who will treat you like a princess and love you right. If you were with me, I'd treat you right."

"Are you asking me out Harry?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"What if I am, would you date me?"

"Maybe if you asked me properly," Hermione said with a watery smile.

Harry stood up straight and grabbed Hermione's hand, he looked her in the eye and said."Hermione Granger Will you please go on a date with me? I'll take care of everything, all you have to do is dress sexy and meet me at the door," Harry finished with a smile.

"Yes Harry I'll go on a date with you," she said smiling up at him.

Harry talked Hermione into going shopping with him. She protested at first saying she didn't need anything. Harry told her that he needed some things and if she was helping him she should get some things as well. She gave in but told Harry she wasn't gonna get much because of how expensive things are today. Harry then clued her in on how much he was really worth.

"I have more money then I could spend in 10 lifetimes, one little shopping trip won't even put a dent in what I earn off of interest on my smallest vault."

Hermione just sat there with her mouth open.

"Get ready so we can go," Harry said before he swiped his hand and the kitchen was cleaned.

Hermione was dressed and ready to go. She met Harry at the door.

"Don't worry about price Hermione,If you like it get it."

"I'll do it but I won't like it," she huffed.

With that said they went shopping. Harry and Hermione bought so much in magical and muggle London, even shrunken the items became heavy. Harry ended up putting a feather weight charm on their bags. They decided to go on their date the following day. After arriving back at the manor, Hermione put her bags on the bed before unshrinking them. They Covered the bed and it was a double king size bed. Even with magic it took Hermione over an hour to put everything away. Hermione had everything from socks and underwear to soaps and body wash. She also got workout gear. There was make-up, coats, jackets,personal care items, casual and dress clothes. She had even stopped at a spa and got a mani/pedi facial and a wax. Hermione felt pretty. Harry even made her buy jewelry, something she didn't have much of. The 10 pairs of shoes were her favorite purchase of the day. After dinner which Winky prepared the pair curled up in front of the giant flat screen television and watched a movie based on Harry's life. The movie, marketed as drama but the two were laughing like it was a comedy. Makers of the film had no facts, so basically the whole thing was made up. Harry would've sued but he just trashed the film as false in the news. It didn't make much money after that and he bought a copy when it was released on Dvd, so he could laugh at it. After the movie ended Harry walked Hermione to her room. She thanked him for the shopping trip and for treating her like a princess. He kissed her forehead and she went inside her room, with a tingle all over her face. Hermione went to sleep and dreamed of a green-eyed man who held her heart.

* * *

**A/N: That was a very long chapter. They won't all be that long so don't get used to they're getting comfortable with each other,kiss on the cheek and a forehead kiss. Wish I could've gone on that shopping trip, don't you? Next chapter will be the date and some drama. I wonder with who? Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I will complete this story.** **More reviews gets me typing faster. Thanks again. Mrs Moonie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers and readers and everyone who has favorite this little story. This is my 3****rd**** posting I'm not a long story writer. I can get lazy so when I start I have to keep going until it's done because if I stop, it may not get finished. I will never post anything that will not be completed in a timely manner. I have no beta, all mistakes are my own. All characters belong to Mrs. Meyers unless you don't recognize them and in that case they are mine. Sorry I got a little long-winded. On with the story. **

* * *

CHAPTER#3

The next evening after their shopping trip, Harry and Hermione went on their date. There was a new wizard restaurant called My Heir. The place was very upscale and the waiting list was long. Harry made the reservation a month ago, when he and Ginny were still together. After he kicked her out he was gonna cancel the reservation but a feeling he had made him keep it, he was now glad that he didn't cancel it.

Harry and Hermione looked good wearing some of their new clothes. Harry had on black slacks with a green button-up shirt and leather casual shoes, with green and black accents in them. Hermione had on a green dress that was cut very low in the front with a diamond tear-drop necklace that landed right between her breast. Her purse was a leather clutch with black and green in it, that matched her shoes, open toed 4inch which put her about 2 inches below Harry. She also wore a diamond tennis bracelet and diamond teardrop earrings. She up swept her hair with a few curls coming down. When Hermione came down the stairs Harry's jaw hit the floor.

"Merlin your beautiful," Harry said smiling at her.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione grabbed her wrap and Harry helped her put it on. Winky opened the door and wished them a good evening.

"How are we getting there?" Hermione asked.

"Watch," Harry said. He whistled and something flew through the air. Hermione looked up and saw four white Pegasus horses pulling a white carriage.

"Oh my goodness Harry! Where did you get those?" she cried.

"They've been in my family for years. I found out about them when I got my inheritance. They were at my home in Hawaii, I'm gonna take a trip there in a couple of weeks. I was gonna ask you later after our date but. Would you go with me?" Harry said all in one breath. Hermione was shocked! To say the least. Pegasus horses, a home in Hawaii, was this really happening.

"Sure Harry I'll go. I have so much time off coming to me from the ministry, I could probably take a year with no problems."

Hermione worked at the Ministry in spell development and potions. In the five years since the war she had developed a fertility spell, to help magical women have more than one baby, she 'd also developed a potion that holds a dying person in stasis for years if need be until a cure is found for what's killing them. A spell to regrow a person's nose, arm ,leg or any other limb, the girl was good. At the age of 22 she was just as famous as the boy who lived and may have single-handedly saved their world from extinction with her fertility spell. Ron never paid attention, because he would've married her the moment he proposed. Hermione was rich, not as rich as Harry but very well off. She saved most of it and gave a chunk to charity. She wanted Ron to love her, not her money, which is why she didn't tell him or act like she had money. She lived within her means, and splurged now and then.

Harry of course knew all of this. He had the same problem, except Ginny knew he had money, just not how much. Had Ginny not been a gold digging bitch she would've been set for life. When harry kicked her out he took away her allowance of two thousand galleons a week. Ginny refused to work saying her man should take care of her. Harry excepted it because he didn't want to be alone and thought she really did love him. When she tried to re-decorate over the memory of his mum, that was it. He really and truly knew she cared nothing for him. He kicked her out the same night. She has tried to floo in and send him letters ever since. Harry warded the manor from all Weasley's except two.

(**A/N:** Fred didn't die in my story and neither did Dobby.)

The horse drawn carriage landed and Harry helped Hermione into it. He talked to the horses before getting in beside Hermione.

"Hold on," he said as they took off.

"This is beautiful," Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand.

"Only the best for you love," Harry said looking in to Hermione's eyes.

They held hands and snuggled close while looking at he scenery. The ride was smooth and Harry explained that the horses were like the Thestrals that pulled the carriages at Hogwarts, you tell them where you want to go and they take you. They talked and snuggled for the rest of the trip. The horses landed smoothly in front of the restaurant. Harry helped her out, spoke to the lead horse and they took off.

"Where did they go?" Hermione asked.

"There is a magical notice me not lot around the corner, they'll wait there until I call them."

The restaurant was packed but the couple was rushed through because of their celebrity status. Harry could've already been here but didn't want to use being famous to get things ahead of other people. Ginny did it all the time, when they were together.

They were led to a private booth in the back of the place, it was very romantic. They decided to order lobster, shrimp, salad and wine. For dessert they shared a small bowl of vanilla ice cream, which they took turns feeding to each other. They had a great time. After Harry paid the check and they were leaving he heard someone call his name. Harry looked back to see who it was and said. " DAMN! Ginny."

**(Was gonna leave it there but I promised drama in this chapter, so here you go.) **

Ginny strolled up to the pair giving Hermione a dirty look.

"What the fuck! Are doing here with her Harry?" she screamed.

"That's none of your damn business Ginerva," Harry said back. "But if you must know, Hermione is my date for the evening," he said taking Hermione's hand and walking away.

"I thought we would get back together," Ginny cried.

Harry stopped and spun around to look at Ginny. "Hell no! we most certainly will not be getting back together. I thought you would have gotten the message when, I threw you out of my house and said it's over and don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"But I love you!" Ginny screamed.

"No Ginerva, you love the idea of me, my manor and my money."

Ginny smiled an evil smile and said. "Well you better watch your back potter, because my brothers will be visiting you."

"I'm not scared of your brothers Ginny, if I had been I would've never gone out with you or let you move in with me. But I look forward to our ultimate confrontation, if what you say is true. I know two that I won't have to worry about, but I'll let you figure that one out. Come on Hermione," Harry said taking her hand again and they walked off, leaving Ginny standing there fuming.

**A/N:Ginny shows up and there are fire works! Harry stood up to her because he is tired of her mess. I'm cranking out the next chapter tomorrow as soon as I get it edited. I do it myself so all mistakes are on me. Thanks for reading. MRS MOONIE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ginny ain't no joke is she? Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. They make me write faster because what I'm posting, people want to read it. Don't know how many more chapters this will be, not a lot. I don't write really long stories, even though I want to. My story's end when they end. I write what I'm feeling at the time and when my muse says end it I do. Thanks MRS MOONIE. **

* * *

CHAPTER# 4

After coming back to the manor and changing clothes, Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch in front of the flat screen.

"Damn!" Hermione said suddenly. I knew Ginny was a bitch but I think we need a new word to describe the person I just saw."

"That's what I'm talking about Mione," Harry said running a hand through his hair. "She tried to run my life, everyday telling me what to wear, eat and even when to go to bed. I'm not her damn kid. I'm a grown ass man! I've never had a mum and sure don't need one now.

I needed a strong woman to balance my short comings, be my friend, love me, listen without judging and make love to me on a regular basis and cheer me up when I was down. I can't believe I rubbed her feet and she couldn't even massage my shoulders or make love to me."

Hermione was shocked. "You and Ginny never had sex?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"She says she was saving herself for her wedding night."

"Are you a virgin Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No Hermione, I've had sex lots of times. I lost my virginity to Tonks, when I was fifteen at Grimmwauld Place during Christmas break. She taught me a lot. I've also had sex with two girls that lived on Privet drive, on and off the summer before 6th year. I was so torn up about Sirius and I wandered over to a house party up the street from number 4.I met Simone and Camille, we started talking. They thought I was cute and kinda liked that I had a bad reputation in the neighborhood. We had a few drinks, and they led me to a bedroom. The room was full of condoms, bags and bags of them. Somebody wanted the party goers safe. They took my mind off of my problems for the time I was there. We hooked up on and off, when we had time. Dumbeldore picked me up early that year and took me to the Burrow before my Birthday.

While we are on the subject, what is your number Hermione? I know you were with Ron but was there anyone else? It doesn't matter, I just want us to lay everything on the table. I want us to have honesty from the very start." Harry looked Hermione in the eye as he took her hands in his. "I know you just got out of a relationship with Ron but I want to be with you. I want you to be my girlfriend. I think I've been in love with you for years, I just didn't know what love felt like.I'll understand if you say no, but Hermione Granger will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Hermione was in shock. Did Harry Potter just ask her to be his girlfriend?

"First I'll tell you my story then I'll answer your question," she smiled.

"I lost my virginity to Victor Krum in 4th year." At Harry's shocked expression she said. "Before you say anything I wasn't pressured, it was consensual and he made it nice. You know about Ron the small dick fucker! Don't get me wrong I know all men can't be well endowed, it's what they do with it that counts. Ron didn't do it for me in that department. I felt though if he loved me I would just live with it. I now realize I was afraid to be alone, I didn't really love Ron. I have been in love with someone else all along. You Harry It's always been you. In answer to your question, Yes I'll be your girlfriend."

Harry was so happy when she said yes, he grabbed her and kissed her with so much passion Hermione thought she was dreaming. When the kiss ended Hermione told Harry she felt Tonks took advantage of him because she was 23 and Harry was only 15.

Harry told her how it happened.

"She really wanted to be with Remus, although he liked her he felt that one, he was to old for her and two, he was a werewolf. I walked in on her one day while she was getting out of the shower. I apologized and later asked her to show me her true self. That question actually shocked her, she told me no guy had ever wanted to see her true form. They always wanted her to be taller, thinner blonder, bustier never just Tonks. Her true form was about 5 foot 2 with a dirty blonde hair very small boobs and dull blue eyes. She had a cute button nose and a gap between her front teeth. She was cute and I told her so. She hugged me, I kissed her and that's how it started. Christmas break was ending so she let me know we couldn't continue because we were both in love with other people. Later I found out Remus had come around and they were together. That reminds me I haven't visited Teddy in about 2 weeks," Harry sighed.

Hermione told Harry she understood that Tonks was what he needed at the time. She was glad somebody was there for him. They kissed and made out some more. Harry's hand was going under her shirt, suddenly her bra was gone and Hermione knew they were headed in a direction she wasn't ready for. Harry's hands on her breast did feel good though. He tweaked her nipples and she moaned.

"Harry as much as I want to continue this I'm just not ready yet, but I will be soon."

They kissed a little longer and Harry walked Hermione to her room, where they shared another kiss before going to bed.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you more Hermione, goodnight love."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N:What do you think? Does it seem to quick?** **No sex yet but they're getting there. More drama and some sex in the next chapter. Harry and Tonks? Thanks to all readers and reviewers. MRS MOONIE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers and readers. This story is well received, so far. A special thanks to Rhoward Lawrence, for letting me know that the chapters don't have to be long if it helps the story flow better for me. I was thinking the same thing. I don't know how many more chapters this will be but like I said before. When my muse says end it I do. Thanks again everyone. Love MRS MOONIE. **

* * *

**3 Weeks Later…. **

Harry and Hermione were all packed and ready to take a portkey to Harry's Villa in Hawaii, when his wards went off telling him someone was at the gate.

"Who is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The Weasley boys, minus Fred and George. Even Percy is out there."

"Lets just go, we can deal with them when we get back."

"Okay Mi, but when we get back I'll be ready to kick some ass!"

Two minutes later the porkey activated and took the couple to Hawaii.

Percy, Bill, Charlie and Ron stood in front of the gates to Potter Manor pissed off.

"Where the fuck! is he," Bill fumed.

"I guess he's not home," Ron replied. "I know if he was home, he would let us in or at least come and speak with us."

Just then Dobby popped up, he gave the Weasley boys a cold hard look before saying.

"Mr. Potter isn't home, he is sorry he missed you weezys. Mr. Potter says he will return in two weeks. He looks forward to meeting with you all. He has taken the liberty of setting up dinner here at the manor, 6:00 pm, two weeks from today. All weezys are invited. Good day to you," and Dobby was gone leaving a dinner invitation on the ground.

The Weasley boys looked at the piece of paper before Bill picked it up off the ground. After reading it he smirked and said.

"Lets go." They all popped away thinking Harry would get an ass kicking in two weeks, time in his own house.

**Hawaii… **

Harry and Hermione were having a great time at Harry's villa. Harry owned a whole island, plus the beach was warded. Nobody but them were allowed to even step foot on their section of the beach. Hermione talked Harry into walking around naked while they were on the beach, so they wouldn't have any tan lines. They usually did this in the afternoons and again during the evenings after dinner. It was on one of these evening walks they made love for the first time. They were sitting under a palm tree on a bed , Harry had transfigured from a rock. The stars were out and the waves were lightly slapping at the shore.

"Harry tell me something?"

"What's that Mi?"

"What were you thinking or feeling, before you had sex with Tonks for the first time?"

"I was depressed really because I had no one to talk to. After the events with Mr. Weasley right before the holiday break. You were gone on vacation with your parents, Ron was clueless and worried about his dad. Ginny you could say was hero worshipping. Sirius kept thinking I was my dad, kept calling me James.

Azkaban really did a number on the guy. I really couldn't blame him,12 years in that place would mess anybody up.

I had no one to talk to, she was there, she listened. I needed what she gave me. The sex was consensual, no matter what it seems Mi she didn't take advantage of me. If anything I think I took advantage of her, knowing she was in love with Remus, and sleeping with her anyway.

She taught me a lot about how to treat women and not just going for my satisfaction. I learned how to be gentle as well as rough (when needed) I needed a friend at the time and she was there. I really appreciate her for that. Do you understand now Mi?"

"I understand Harry, she was what you needed. I'm just worried I won't measure-up. Tonks was a grown women with experience. I'm no freak in the sheets, and I'm just worried I won't satisfy you. I'm so ready to see what she taught you though."

"Whenever you're ready Hermione I will be more than willing to give you a lesson," Harry said kissing her on the lips. "You don't know what you do to me Ms. Granger. This trip has been the best. The only thing that would solidify it as the best trip ever is if you become mine completely," Harry said with a smile.

"I'm ready Harry," Hermione said suddenly.

Harry thought she meant to return to the house, as it was getting late. Harry started to get up when she pulled him back down.

"No Harry I'm ready to make love to you."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Are you sure Hermione? I didn't want to pressure you. I Love you and I wanted to make our first time special," Harry said in a rush of words.

"There is nothing more special than you ,me and this bed right now love," Hermione said pulling Harry into a kiss.

Since they were already naked, there was no fumbling with clothes. Harry pulled her into his arms and they started kissing deeply and passionately. Hermione was thinking, don't ever, ever stop. Harry knew this was gonna be fast, he hadn't gotten laid in years. He refused to use his hand all that time until recently. Dreaming about him and Hermione together for weeks had him waking up from a wet dream almost every morning. Cold showers had been an everyday occurrence. His kisses moved to her neck then her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. Hermione tasted like nothing Harry had ever experienced. Honey, lemon and strawberries. Harry moved lower, placing kisses on Hermione's stomach until he reached the top of the promised land.

"Harry I need you now!" Hermione cried.

"Are you sure love?"

"Yes I can't wait any longer, I need you now!"

Harry didn't have to be told again. He lined himself up to Hermione's core. Rubbing his incredibly hard erection between her folds. He kissed her deeply one last time before pushing himself into her. Hermione cried out wrapping her legs around Harry's waist, her heels digging into his bum.

"So tight Mione," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Merlin Harry you're so big! don't stop."

Harry pushed forward and started a rhythm, all the moans and noises coming from Hermione made him almost come right then and there. Harry grabbed her left leg and pulled it up. Her foot was resting on his right shoulder, this angle allowed him to go deeper. Hermione screamed passionately and grabbed his bum as Harry pounded into her. Hermione's hands moved to Harry's back digging into the flesh.

He was gonna need some essence of dittany when this was over. As the couple reached their peaks, Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and said.

"I love you Hermione."

"As I love you my Harry."

Their earth shattering orgasms, took them over the edge with a blinding light behind their eyes. Harry let go of Hermione's leg as he kissed her slowly and passionately. They lay there with Harry still inside of her as he placed kisses all over her face and neck.

"WOW!" Hermione said. "I've never felt like that before in my life."

"Merlin me either," Harry exclaimed as he kept kissing her.

The couple decided to stay where they were for the night. Harry called a house elf to bring them a blanket and pillows. He put charms up to keep bugs and beasts away.

"I don't want to wake-up to a bird shitting on my head," Harry laughed.

Hermione did a cleaning charm on them and Harry spooned her. They were so spent from their sexual romp, all they said was I love you before they fell asleep dreaming of each other.

**Night of the dinner, the Burrow…. **

It was 4:00 pm, the night of the dinner at Potter Manor. The Weasleys were in an uproar. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were talking about beating Harry up. Ron was on the fence and Fred and George were on Harry's side. Ginny was crying fake tears. Arthur and Molly were just confused. There was a lot of noise and nobody was telling them anything.

"What the hell! is going on?" Arthur shouted.

Bill spoke up saying. "Harry Potter has deflowered our Ginny and instead of marrying her, has kicked her out. She is now pregnant with his child, so either he does right by her or we will be kicking his ass until he does!" Bill says breathing hard.

Mrs Weasley hearing this lets out a scream before passing out. George put a charm on the floor to shield her landing, so she didn't get hurt.

Arthur looks at a crying Ginny."Is this true Ginerva He kicked you out after you told him you carry his child?"

Ginny nods.

"How far?" he asks.

"Two months," she whispers, looking at her dad with red wet eyes.

"When did you tell him?"

"The day he kicked me out. I was talking about marriage and redecorating the Manor. He got angry and told me to leave. I told him I was pregnant. He told me it wasn't his and to get out before he hexed me. Dobby packed and shrunk my things and I left to stay with Bill and Fleur. A month later I saw him and Hermione at that new wizard restaurant and tried to talk to him. He yelled at me again, grabbed Hermione's hand and left."

Arthur was shocked, he always thought Harry wanted a family. Ginny's story made no sense. Why would Harry do this? Arthur looked at his daughter and decided to dig further.

"When was the first and last time you slept with Harry Ginny?"

"Why daddy?" Ginny asked her face red with embarrassment.

"Because if he fights this, we will need accurate records."

"I slept with him for the first time one year ago. The last time was the day before he kicked me out."

"But Ginny." Fred and George piped in. "Harry told us you were saving yourself for marriage."

"I wanted to!" Ginny cried. "Harry said if I loved him I would do it, so I did."

"You just let him get away with that Ginerva?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry daddy! But I love him."

"You love your brothers as well but you don't let them get away with anything. Why would you let Harry get away with something like that? unless he wasn't involved."

"Oh daddy it's Harry's baby! I swear," Ginny cried.

"Let me see if I got this right," Arthur sighed. "When you told Harry of the child, he denied it was his and kicked you out, correct?"

"Yes!" replied a sobbing Ginny.

"What did you do after he denied being the father?"

"My things were packed and I left."

"That's all you did?"

"Yes!" Ginny cried.

"I just have a feeling you're not telling me the truth, baby girl. I really need you to be honest with me. Harry is so out of character in your version of events and so are you. The Ginny I knew would've hexed him three ways to Sunday and back, yet you did nothing. That is so not my baby girl."

Ginny was crying real tears by now, listening to her dads disappointment.

"Ginny," Bill broke in. "I think you have your dates mixed up. You have stayed with Fleur and I for about nine weeks now. If you were pregnant when you got there, you would be further along."

"What does it matter Bill, it's Harry's alright!"

"have you been to a healer?" Arthur asked.

"No."

"Do that tomorrow Ginny."

"Why?"

"Because if this is Harry's baby, he is bound by magical law to marry you and make the child his heir if it's a boy. Beware Ginerva if you lie, there are severe consequences."

Molly had finally come around, and she was pissed!

"Are we leaving soon? Harry Potter will wish! he never sat in that train car with my Ronald. My poor Ginny, come to mummy. We will make it all better. He will be marrying you and taking care of my grandchild, or I will kill him!"

* * *

**A/N: There you have the Weasleys. Molly is ready to kill. Arthur has more questions. Fred and George don't believe Ginny, they know she is sneaky. Bill is pissed and confused and so is Charlie. Ron just sits back and watches the goings on. Percy doesn't know what to think. This is gonna be one hell of a dinner. What will Hermione think? Will she believe Harry never had sex with Ginny? or that she's even pregnant? Dinner and drama next chapter, stay tuned. my first lemon. Not sure if I'll do any more. Let me know how I did. MRS. MOONIE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter was the set up to this one. Weasleys are upset ready to tear Harry a new one. Ginny says she having Harry's kid well lets find out. J.K. ROWLING owns all recognizable characters. Remember to review! Let me know how you feel. Love you all , Mrs. Moonie. **

* * *

**5:30 p.m Potter Manor… **

"Is everything ready Dobby?" Harry asked coming down the stairs.

"Yes Mr. Potter. We have steak, shrimp and lobster with two kinds of potatoes, corn on the cob, salad and chocolate cake for dessert. We also have juice, wine, butter beer, and champagne if needed."

"I don't think we'll need the champagne at dinner Dobby, but keep it on ice. Hermione and I will probably use it later," Harry said with a smile. "I'm gonna go finished getting dressed. If Hermione comes down before I get back, let me know."

" Will do Mr. Potter," Dobby squeaked out.

Harry ran up to his room where he kept his clothes, he didn't sleep here anymore. He and Hermione now shared the master suite on the third level. He'd bought her so many clothes there was no room for most of his things. They decided to leave his clothes in his old room until they figured out what they would do to the room, to make it livable for both.

Having already showered, Harry took off his sweats and slipped into his charcoal grey slacks, and a white button-up shirt. After putting on his socks he stepped into his Basilisk hide shoes. After Voldemort was dead, Harry went back to the chamber of secrets because Hermione told him the snake carcass was still intact. Harry dissected the carcass and kept some things for potions as they were hard to come by. There was so much snake skin down there, he shrunk it and stored it in his cellar. Later he got the idea to make stuff out of it. A pair of boots came first and so on. He now had pants these shoes a robe and a hat. He also decided to make Hermione a dress and a pair of shoes for her next birthday. He'd already made her one pair of shoes just because.

Thanks again Petunia for forcing a skill on me I would otherwise never have learned, Harry thought. If the Dursleys knew how Harry lived now they would probably die of jealousy. The last Harry heard of them, Dudley had become a boxer and won a title or something. Vernon had a heart attack and had to retire. Petunia had to go back to work, she cleaned houses for rich people an hour away from Surrey. They didn't have a car anymore so she had to take public transportation. Her commute took her four hours round trip. This made Hermione happy when Harry told her.

"I think that's enough punishment for her, now I won't have to knock her teeth out if we ever meet," she'd smiled.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror before putting on his Rolex watch and his lordship rings. The potter and black rings weren't seen that often but he had a feeling the Weasleys were gonna needed to be reminded who they were fucking with tonight. All dressed he headed for the stairs. Hermione came downstairs in a charcoal grey dress (That matched Harry's slacks) and her basilisk hide pumps. She also wore her diamond teardrop earrings and necklace. Her hair was up-swept with some tendrils falling down, some light make-up and lip gloss finished off her look.

"Beautiful," Harry said grabbing her around the waist, pulling her to him.

"Thanks love. You don't look so bad yourself, very handsome," she smiled.

The couple started to kiss deeply when the wards flared. "Damn!" Harry cried. "They had to be early."

"They really must want to kick your ass, they're 15 minutes early," Hermione laughed.

"To bad their magic won't work in my house. Plus I'm a pro in all forms of hand to hand combat. I can't stay fit sitting around doing nothing. This body doesn't come on its own, Harry said winking at Hermione.

" I also have my new friends to make them think before they act."

Harry whistled and two 100 pound fire cats came around the corner. Harry had got them from the magic menagerie in Hawaii. The salesmen said they'd been there for a while and he was ready to put them down. They bonded themselves to Harry and Hermione. They called them Fire and Ice. Ice was pure white with piercing green eyes. Fire was all black with deep blue eyes. Hermione kissed Harry as he went to let the Weasleys into the gate.

**Front Gate….**

"Here he comes! Ron cried as the gate opened.

Harry stood straight and tall with his two fire cats on either side of him. These two cats would protect him and Hermione with their lives.. The Weasleys were shocked, Harry looked good and strong, powerful even. Harry looked like someone you shouldn't mess with. The fire cats were also intimidating. Harry waved the group forward once the gate had opened. They all moved up the path towards the front porch. As the group stepped on the porch, Harry turned around and gave them a smile.

"Good evening everyone, come on in dinner is almost ready."

Once they all were inside the foyer, Harry turned and addressed them again.

"I have to ask you all to leave your wands with Winky before we go any further." The Weasleys all gasped.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at his ex-girlfriend, before saying. "My fire cats are very touchy about my safety, we wouldn't want any accidents now would we?"

"I am not giving Winky my wand!" Ginny cried.

"That's fine by me Ginerva, but I hope for your sake you don't try to pull it on me or Hermione. I think your family would like you to live to a ripe old age."

Everyone but Fred and George gasped. Molly was looking murderous at Harry, he thought she might explode. Harry could tell Arthur had said something to her before they arrived. Probably waiting until after dinner, Harry thought.

"Was that a threat Potter?" Bill cried.

Harry looked the oldest Weasley brother in the eye, saying. "Take it however you like William, you have all been warned. Keep your wands and I won't be responsible for what happens should any of you decide to use them on me or my girlfriend."

"What?" Ginny cried. "Your girlfriend. When did that happen?"

"About 5 weeks ago, if you must know," Harry replied.

Just then Hermione walked in. "Dinner is ready love," she said as she walked up to Harry giving him a kiss on the lips. Ron gasped.

"You and Mione?" He croaked out.

"why are you so surprised Ron? You threw her away. No let me rephrase that. You ran her away."

"I was just fooling around, I didn't know what I wanted," Ron huffed.

"Now you know what you want Ron?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes Mione, I want you. I want us to start over. Can we?"

"It's to late for that Ron, we can't even be friends. I do want to thank you though for fucking Lavender Brown in the bed we used to share."

"Ronald!" Molly cried. "I'll be speaking with you later."

Hermione continued as if molly had said nothing. "Had you not done that I would've never realized the love of my life was just a phone call away. All I can offer you now is a promise that when I see you in public I won't rip your fucking balls off and shove them down your throat," Hermione said with a smile.

Ron crossed his arms and said. "fine, Harry you're welcome to my sloppy seconds."

Harry laughed a deep belly laugh before saying. "Ron I don't know what you were doing but it was all wrong. Sloppy she is not, believe that. You would've had a freak in the sheets if you knew how to work it right," Harry said pulling Hermione into a kiss.

"Not that you care, but Harry takes care of me very well. I don't even remember what it was like with you Ron," Hermione laughed.

Fred and George burst out laughing, almost falling over in the process. Just then Winky popped in.

"Your wands please," she said holding out a gold box.

Fred and George put their wands in the box and went to greet Harry and Hermione. Arthur put his in next, then coaxed the others to do the same.

"Thank you all, we can now have dinner," Harry said.

The group walked into the dining room. The table was beautifully decorated and the place settings had gold plates, cloth napkins, polished silverware and crystal glassware.

"Wow!" Fred and George exclaimed together.

Harry smiled as he pulled out Hermione's chair for her. Arthur pulled out Molly's chair. No one pulled out Ginny's chair so she did it herself.

Ginny was fuming inside, she needed Harry to claim her baby. The real father was married, and didn't want to claim it. His social standing would be ruined and his wife could take him to the cleaners in a divorce. She had to blame this on Harry.

There wasn't much talking as everyone ate their dinner. Ron as usual ate like a pig. Harry just knew fireworks would start once dinner was over.

**After Dinner….. **

With dinner and dessert over with, Harry and his guests moved into the entertainment room which was set up with the flat screen and a games area. There was also a bar and dance floor. Harry walked over to the seating area nearest the flat screen. He grabbed the remote to switch it on when Arthur stopped him.

"Harry we need to speak with you on a matter of importance."

_Time for the fire works, Harry thought. _

Harry sat down in a big chair with Hermione on his lap. Everyone else found seats all around the room where Harry could see them.

"Okay Arthur whats going on?" Harry asked.

"First of all on behalf of my family, I want to thank you for the lovely dinner and hospitality."

"Your welcome," Harry smiled thinking here it comes.

The fire cats sensing trouble walked in and sat on either side of Harry's chair.

"Ginerva is pregnant!" Mr. Weasley blurted out.

Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny, then Harry said the only thing he could.

"Congratulations! Who's the lucky guy?"

"You are asshole!" Bill yelled out.

"What!" Harry and Hermione cried at the same time.

Harry almost dumped Hermione on the floor, he stood up so fast.

"Is that what she told you!" Harry yelled pointing a finger at Ginny.

"Yes!" Bill said, his face turning red. "And you will do right by her or I will be kicking your ass until you do!"

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing after hearing Bill say that. When they were done laughing Harry said.

"Bill I know you are a top curse breaker for Gringotts and all but, lets not get it twisted. You couldn't kick my ass on your best day, even if I had on a blindfold and one hand tied behind my back.I suggest you not try me," Harry smirked.

"If you want that nice pretty little wife of yours to see you all fucked up, who am I to stop you. I would've thought you would be more careful with conflicts. Your wife is pregnant. If you came home all banged up she could get upset and miscarry. I don't want to be blamed for that! Fleur is my friend, Harry said.

Bill was totally pissed, he had turned several shades of red. "I will be kicking your ass! Potter, as soon as your elf brings me my wand," Bill huffed.

"Oh no Bill Weasley, if you want to kick my ass you will have to do it without a wand. I have no problem fighting you like a man. We will be going at it hand to hand."

Harry took off his shirt and handed it to Hermione, before saying. "Wizards really need to get out more, they've become lazy. They just sit around waiting to duel. You have no stamina, don't like to get physical. What would you do if you lost your wand, Just stand there and die? No I plan to kick your ass without magic, so if you ever attempt to believe a lie about me again. You will get your facts straight, before you act."

Everyone stood around with their mouths open except for Fred, George and Ginny. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, before saying.

"You get your wish Ginerva, to see your family hate me. For the record I will never! forgive you for this. When the truth comes out everyone will know what a whore! and liar! you really are. We have never had sex, so that baby could not be mine. Your brother is even willing to take an ass whipping for your lie. I hope you are proud of yourself."

"I'm not lying!" Ginny yelled. " I'm 2 months pregnant with your baby Harry!"

"I know you are lying now, I kicked you out of here more than 9 weeks ago. I didn't see you for a month after that. The last time I saw you before today was 5 weeks ago. If you are pregnant it's the immaculate conception, which means it's still not mine!"

Harry turned to Bill again.

"Are you sure you want to take an ass kicking for a lying whore?"

"Don't call her that!" Bill cried as he raked his hands through his hair.

"The truth hurts Bill," Hermione spoke up. "Now that I think about it, when we saw her 5 weeks ago she was at that expensive wizard restaurant."

Everyone turned around to look at Ginny.

"Who were you with Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

Ginny started to cry. "No one!"

"Who's baby is that?" Bill yelled at Ginny.

"I can't tell you!" she cried. "It has to be Harry's!"

"But it's not mine and you know it!"

Molly stepped forward and slapped Ginny so hard that it echoed around the room. "I asked you a question Ginerva!" Molly said shaking Ginny.

"Harry's!" Ginny cried.

Hermione had enough of this. "Ginny if you say that one more time so help me I will knock your teeth down your throat."

Harry was so happy that Hermione believed him without question, he could've cried. Now that Ginny had upset her he knew he had to end this before somebody got hurt, and he knew it wasn't gonna be him or Hermione.

Arthur was now laying into Ginny. "Stop it now Ginerva! Stop lying."

Harry finished with this whole evening. "I have a test now that will let me know if that baby is mine, but I know it's not. This is only for the non-believers."

Harry called his fire cats over. Everyone was looking scared except for Hermione.

"My fire cats won't attack myself, Hermione Or anyone with Potter DNA. If my heir or child is inside of Ginny the cats will not attack, even if I tell them to."

Harry bent down in front of the cats then looked back at Ginny.

"Last chance."

"You wouldn't hurt our baby Harry, would you?" Ginny asked.

"If it were mine I would say no. Seeing as it's not mine. I could care less.I have never put my cone in your cream so why should I care for your devil spawn?" Harry asked Ginny.

Harry stood up after Ginny gave no answer.

"Fire cats attack!" Harry shouted.

Ginny screamed and held out her hands to try to protect herself.

"Stop!" Harry cried to the cats,and they sat down.

"Alright! Stop! The baby isn't Harry's" Ginny sobbed.

Gasps were heard throughout the room. Mrs. Weasley passed out for the second time that day. Fred caught her as he was closer to her then anyone else, and he didn't have a wand to shield her fall. Bill was so mad at Ginny that he yelled at her.

"You almost got me killed! I fucking believed you. You know I got a child coming with my wife. I was protecting your honor but now I see you have none. I want you out of my house tonight!" Bill turned to Harry. "I'm sorry Harry."

"I accept your apology Bill but we are no longer friends."

Ginny was crying hard, with her face in her hands. Arthur, Charlie, Percy and Ron also apologized for believing Ginny. Molly woke up and apologized to Harry and tried to hug him but he backed away from her. Harry just wanted them out of his house. Ginny was still crying, it was all too much. He grabbed Hermione's hand before addressing the group of Weasleys.

"Excuse me!" Harry shouted over the noise. "I just want to say, I accept the apologies of those that gave them. I forgive you but I'll never forget. From this day forward, I will only associate with Fred and George. They were the only two that were on my side, from the start."

Ron gasped at this. "What about our friendship Harry?" Ron asked.

"Ron we are no longer friends, That ended when you screwed lavender and broke Hermione's heart. She is now my lady and I won't subject her to your presence any longer. This has been lovely, but I must now ask you all to leave. The elves will return your wands at the gate. Thank you all for coming, have a nice life." Harry turned to Ginny.

"Have a nice life Ginerva and if you ever! Try to lie on me again I may have to call in that life debt."

"You wouldn't?" Ginny croaked out.

"Try me," Harry said staring at her.

"If you were smart, you'd have your baby daddy set you up with a house and money somewhere, to raise your son or daughter."

With that said, the Weasleys left Potter Manor for the last time, minus Fred and George.

* * *

**A/N: Woooo! That was the dinner of the century. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever to everyone that reviewed, favored and follow this story. Ginny has been found out. The Weasleys are banned, minus Fred and George. Who is the baby daddy? Next chapter will reveal all. Love you all. Please review. Mrs. Moonie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: That last chapter was something else right? Thanks once again to all readers, followers, favs and reviewers. I have no beta so all mistakes are on me. I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. On with the story. **

* * *

**Shell Cottage… **

Bill storms into his house and starts to summon Ginny's belongings. Fleur comes waddling out. Her 8 month pregnant belly making it hard for her to walk now.

**(Just imagine her French accent) **"Bill what is wrong? Why are you summoning your sisters things?"

"She is no sister of mine anymore!" Bill yelled.

Fleur was shocked, she hadn't seen her husband this mad since the war.

"What has Ginerva done?" she asked.

"She lied on Harry, He's not the father of her baby," Bill fumed.

"Why would she do that? Harry is our friend."

"Maybe he's still your friend love, but as of this evening he wants nothing to do with the rest of my family, Excluding Fred and George."

Fleur was shocked, Bill calmed down a bit. He didn't want his wife to get worked up to much. The pregnancy had been rough on her. She hadn't been up to going to dinner because she was so tired. Bill recounted the story of what went down at dinner at Harry's Manor. Fleur almost cried, thinking about how hurt her friend must've been.

"Bill how could you believe that story Ginny told you? Had you come to me I would've told you that wasn't Harry's child. Harry has always wanted a family in his life. You didn't know him like I did. We spent a lot of time together during the Tri- Wizard Tournament. We talked about our hopes and dreams and what we wanted for the future. The man has the purest heart I've ever encountered. Your sister is a fool to let him get away, then to lie on him, shameful. She's lucky I'm pregnant right now or I would kick her ass myself," Fleur huffed.

Bill got a kiss from his pregnant wife as she waddled back to bed. He continued summoning Ginny's things. When he was done putting the stuff into boxes, he put everything on the porch. After warding the doors and windows and locking up. Bill went to bed spooning his wife and dreaming of their future and sorry he'd believed his sisters lies.

**The Burrow…. **

Ginny was still crying as her parents scolded her. Charlie told her she was dead to him. Ron said they were still cool but she couldn't stay with him, he didn't want a baby cramping his style. Percy looked sadly at Ginny before he told her to floo him, before shaking his head and leaving. Molly and Arthur told Ginny she could stay the night but in the morning she was on her own, That she had better find the father of her child and have him do as Harry suggested. Ginny cried all night.

**Fred and George's Flat… **

Fred and George didn't come to the Burrow, they went straight home to their girlfriends, telling them what happened at Harry's. Angelina and Katie were shocked, then they got pissed off and vowed to ruin Ginny, by telling anyone that would listen about what she tried to do to Harry.

**Potter Manor…. **"That was some dinner," Hermione sighed as she and Harry lay together in bed, after a round of love-making.

"Ummm,"Harry moaned half asleep.

"I wonder who her baby daddy is?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Well he would have to be well off if they were at that restaurant, we know he's married from what she said. Now who do we know that fit's the criteria around here?

**1. Malfoy **

**2. Zambini **

**3. Longbottom **

**4. Corner **

**5. Nott **

"Scratch Corner and Nott, they are both gay," Hermione said to Harry. "Plus neither are married.

"Scratch Neville, he's married but it's a gay marriage."

"That leaves Malfoy and Zambini," Harry say with a smirk.

"Draco married Pansy Parkinson and Blaise married Daphne Greengrass. If I had to guess," Harry said with a laugh, "it's Blaise."

"You're probably right Harry. He has dark hair, if she was gonna pass the baby off as yours, there had to be some feature that matched yours. If it were Malfoy, I think she would've been more skeptical to try and saddle you with the title of big poppa."

"Do I really look that stupid though? Did she really think I would just say okay, I'll claim the baby out of the kindness of my heart?"Harry laughed.

Both Hermione and Harry started laughing so hard, they thought their sides would split. Suddenly Hermione felt Harry get excited again.

"Oh Mr. Potter, I see you're ready for another round."

"It's your fault, you hot, sexy thang. Do you see what you do to me?"

Hermione laughed before she straddled Harry, as he entered her slowly, he grabbed her hips. Hermione bounced on top of him crying out.

"yes! yes! yes!"

Harry flipped her over thrusting into her, they never saw the golden aura that surrounded them. As they climaxed together, the aura settled around Hermione's stomach before it disappeared.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Mr. Potter, always."

**6 weeks later…. **

Hermione was throwing up again. This seemed to happen every morning, for the past week or so. Her breasts were sore, she had to pee more often than usual and certain smells made her so nauseous. Hermione froze at that thought. She had just now remembered, her period hadn't come. She ran for her calendar, "oh god!" she cried.

**(Harry's not home, he went to take the fire cats on a run.) **

Hermione was wondering if Harry would be mad,sad disappointed or happy. She knew he would either be mad or happy and ask her to marry him. She didn't want that. She wanted Harry to propose when he was ready, not because she was pregnant.

"Damn! I didn't want it to happen like this. We were suppose to be married, with a few years as a married couple under our belts, before kids came along."

**(Later after taking five pregnancy tests.) **

Positive. All five test were positive. Hermione stood in the bathroom looking at the tests lined up on the counter. She just felt so tired in that moment. She and Harry were having a baby. Hermione left the bathroom and got back in the bed. She needed a nap, so that when Harry got home they could talk.

Harry and the fire cats came home an hour later. After sending them to their area, he headed to his room for a shower. Upon entering the room, he saw Hermione on the bed sleeping. He knew she'd been up at some point, because her sleep wear was different. Harry wondered if she was sick, because Hermione never took naps without him. Harry made his way to the bathroom, tiptoeing as not to wake Hermione. Once he was in the bathroom he saw the strangest sight. Five white sticks lined up on the counter. Harry didn't know what they were. He saw a bag in the trash, pulled it out along with some boxes.

E.P T., Clearblue Easy, First Response,Accu-Clear and CVS Digital. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Was Hermione pregnant? He read the boxes for each test then studied the tests. They were all positive.

Harry gasped, and sat down on the floor, he started shaking. The tears came right after that.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and saw Harry on the floor crying.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. " I'm so sorry! It happened like this. I know it wasn't planned, But I really want it. If you can't handle it I'll do it on my own, but I really want us to do it together," Hermione says in a rush of words."Please say we'll do this together," she started to sob.

"Hermione, I would never do that!" Harry said grabbing her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. "I want the baby too."

"Why were you in here crying, sitting on the floor?"

"I'm so fucking happy! All these feelings hit me at once. They were so overwhelming, I just had to let them out. I guess I could've shouted, but they came out in tears."

"I'm so glad Harry I already love this baby."

"Me too."

"You don't have to marry me Harry, just because I'm pregnant," Hermione said with a sad smile.

"I wouldn't do that love. I am gonna marry you but not because we are having a baby. I'm gonna marry you because I love you. I already have the ring and everything."

Hermione gasped. "Oh Harry!" she cried, before kissing him all over his face.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Hermione."

"Oh Harry! I love you too and want to spend the rest of my life with you as well," Hermione said with a watery eyed smile.

"Come on, let's go make an appointment to confirm what we already know," Harry said putting both hands on Hermione's still flat stomach. They kissed before Harry got up to take a shower, Hermione of course joined him for some celebrating.

* * *

**A/N So who do you think is the daddy of Ginny's baby? Hermione is pregnant! Harry's gonna be a daddy. More drama next chapter. Thanks for reading and for all the great reviews. Love Mrs Moonie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again for reading my little story. I have several finished stories just waiting to be typed up. I just started typing maybe 6 months ago, I'm learning as I go. On with the story. **

* * *

**Ginny 5 months pregnant…. **

Ginny Weasley was sitting in her new home. After her parents and most of her siblings disowned her. She went to her baby daddy for help. He didn't want it to get out about the affair, so he set her up with a house and weekly support. Blaise didn't want Daphne to find out about the baby, so he gave her what she asked for to shut her up. Yeah, Blaise Zambini was the father of Ginny Weasley's baby.

They ran into each other the day before Harry kicked her out. He talked to her sweetly and within the week she was in his bed. Harry always thought Ginny was a virgin, as did everyone else. Ginny was no virgin, she had slept with every boyfriend she ever had, except for Harry. That was the reason she hadn't slept with Harry, she knew he wasn't a virgin so he would be able to tell that she wasn't. Her plan was to tell him on their wedding night that she'd been raped during the school year that he was Horcrux hunting, by some of the death eaters working in the school. Harry would've believed it too.

The pregnancy came as a surprise. She had planned to hide it but Bill recognized her symptoms because Fleur was pregnant. So she blamed Harry not thinking it through. Now she was comfortable but alone. Percy was the only family member that would really talk to her and ask how she was doing. Ron talked to her, but was always busy. She never saw anyone anymore. She couldn't even go shopping in the magical world, people pointing fingers at her about what she tried to do to Harry. Ginny knew that Fred and George probably told their girlfriends what she did and they told everyone. Now she was a social outcast with no friends or family. The only bright spot was her baby would be here soon and would love her no matter what.

Daphne had one year left to conceive an heir to the Zambini line. If she failed, Blaise had grounds for divorce. Daphne would get no money, which would leave Blaise free to marry Ginny and claim her child. If Ginny had a boy he would be named Zambini heir. If Ginny's baby were a girl she would be given an inheritance. Should Ginny marry Blaise and not produce a boy within 3 years he could divorce her also. Blaise could re-marry and make babies with the next wife until he got an heir. Ginny had no problem with this, She had Weasley and Pruett genes. But if in that time Daphne conceived and gave birth to a boy. Ginny's baby would never be claimed, even if it was a boy. She would continue to receive support for the child until he reached the age of 17 and received an inheritance. Ginny wasn't worried about that though, she had cursed Daphne to be barren over a month ago.

**Flash… **

Ginny had put on a wig and wore heavy make-up to go shopping for maternity clothes. She didn't want to be recognized by anyone. Daphne came into the maternity shop with Pansy Malfoy, who looked to be about 6 months pregnant. Pansy complained about her back and feet hurting Daphne laughed at her friend. She then told Pansy that she and Blaise were trying for a baby and she was now ovulating. Ginny was so mad and Jealous.

_"If I can't have Harry, I'll at least have Blaise," Ginny thought to herself._

Ginny remembered a spell she'd seen in a book at Grimmwauld Place. She then hexed Daphne as she walked by. She could only use the spell once and it was untraceable. Daphne had no idea.

Ginny had intended to use the spell on Hermione at the dinner, but their wands were. She had no idea the spell wouldn't have worked in Potter Manor anyway. She left the clothing store knowing that Daphne would not be giving Blaise a baby, or anyone else.

**End Flash… **

"What!"Daphne cried.

"You're barren Mrs. Zambini," healer Johnson said to Daphne. "I'm sorry."

"No that can't be," Daphne sobbed. "Before Blaise and I got married I was tested, I was fine!"

"I did the test several times to be sure, you can never get pregnant."

Daphne cried harder, as the doctor tried to comfort her.

"I see here in your file you have been married for 2 years. Have you tried getting pregnant before now?"

"No, we wanted to wait for a while, go traveling, have fun with our friends before having kids," Daphne sobbed. "I still have three months to try!"

"It won't be happening, I'm sorry. May I suggest you go home, talk to your husband. I see your in an arranged marriage , hopefully he really loves you. Maybe you can work it out, adopt perhaps."

"Thanks doctor," Daphne sobbed as she left the healers office.

**Later…. **

"Blaise, I need to talk to you," Daphne croaked out. "What is it?" Blaise asked coming into the room.

"I'm barren, I can't have kids," Daphne sobbed.

"What happened? Before we were married, the test came back fine."

"I don't know, the healer did the test several times. I can't give you an heir."

"Daphne I know our marriage was arranged,"Blaise came forward taking Daphne's hand."You are my friend and I could've learned to love you."

"I feel the same Blaise, but now we have to divorce. I can't have babies," Daphne burst into tears again.

"I may have a solution for us," Blaise said hugging Daphne.

"I got someone pregnant."

Daphne gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. She knew Blaise was messing around but he had always promised to use protection.

Seeing the look on Daphne's face Blaise hurried to explain. "It was just the one time, I forgot to use the spell. She was also in a relationship and was trying to pin the baby on her ex-boyfriend."

"Ginny Weasley!" Daphne cried.

"Yeah Daphne, I'm the father of Ginny Weasley's baby. Before you get all mad hear me out. Ginny is all alone in a house I bought for her. We could bring her here to be our concubine. She'll have the baby, if it's a boy we pay her and send her on her way. If it's a girl, we try again until we get a boy. You can blood adopt the children. When we are done with her, we'll send her on her way."

"I don't know Blaise, that bitch is crazy. I don't think she'll agree to it."

"If she doesn't agree to it I'll make her," Blaise said with an evil grin.

"I want a baby, I just hope this doesn't blow up in your face. I heard Ginny Weasley is a piece of work. If she tried to pin your baby on Harry Potter, who knows what she's capable of."

Blaise kissed daphne on the cheek, he then went to talk to Ginny.

**Ginny's Place….**

"Ginny Daphne is barren, she can't have kids."

"Oh! Blaise that's great," Ginny said with a smile.

"Now we can be together."

"No Ginny, I want you to give the baby to me and Daphne when it's born. You can come live with us until you have a boy. We'll give you enough money to live comfortably. You could also choose to be our nanny, and see the kids grow up."

"I am not a fucking! Baby factory Blaise! I will not give my baby to you and Daphne. This baby is really the only family I have left. I thought you didn't love her?"

"I care for her as a friend. I'm not in love with her," Blaise sighed.

"All this doesn't even matter, we want the baby."

"I am not giving you my baby asshole!" Ginny stood up the air crackled around her. Blaise stood up as well. "We'll get that baby one way or another," Blaise threatened.

"You tried to screw over Potter, now your fucking family wants nothing to do with you. Face it I'm all you got. If you agree to my proposal, you'll at least see the child grow up. The baby will have a good life. If you have more kids for me and Daphne, you'll be paid well and all the children will have a great life."

Ginny was fuming but it did give her something to think about.

"I need some time to think about this Blaise," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"You have 48 hours," Blaise said before leaving the house.

Ginny was so pissed after Blaise left. She needed a plan. She had to find a way to get rid of Daphne.

After an hour of coming up empty, she floo called Percy. She talked to him for an hour he listened and didn't comment.

Ginny told him everything that happened and needing advice on what to do. Percy came up empty and told her to just hang in there.

After talking to Percy Ginny went to take a nap, wishing she'd never treated Harry so badly. Ginny vowed to apologize to Harry if she ever saw him again.

**Later….**

Daphne had been shopping and was headed to the apparation point to visit her mum. She knew her mum would be able to calm her fears and give her advice on what to do about the situation she found herself in. If Ginny didn't give up the child, there would be a court battle and she didn't want that.

Daphne just needed some motherly encouragement, it always made her feel better to talk to her mum.

Suddenly a blur flew past Daphne, she felt a pinch in her neck. She reached up to touch the spot. There was no blood and the pain was gone almost as soon as it had appeared. Daphne made it to the apparation spot and went to her mum's house.

An hour after getting to her mum's home, Daphne Greengrass-Zambini was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Who killed Daphne? The plot thickens doesn't it. Thanks to all readers and reviewers leave a review everyone, it helps me type faster. Not many chapters left now. As always, more drama to come. Mrs. Moonie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In this story Daphne is an only child. I want to again thank you all for reading and if you really like this story I have several more involving some of these characters , with lots of drama attached. Most of my stories involve a pregnancy and if you all like the ending for this story. I'll put up my other Harry, Hermione, Ginny story. On with the show.  
**

* * *

**AUROR OFFICE….**

"Mr. Zambini, did you kill your wife?"

"No!" I most certainly did not kill my wife!" Blaise shouted.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt her?"

"No….maybe."

"Who?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Why would Ginny Weasley want to hurt your wife Mr. Zambini? You are the one with the motive. She couldn't give you an heir, so you killed her?"

"It's true she couldn't give me an heir, she was my friend though. I could never hurt her, let alone kill her," Blaise said with a sniffle.

"well you had her killed."

"Give me veriteserum, I swear to you I'm innocent. Daphne and I had an arranged marriage, she couldn't give me an heir.

We found a solution to that. I had an affair with Ginny Weasley months ago, she got pregnant. Daphne and I were gonna raise the baby. The baby would be my heir if it was a boy. I gave Ginny 48 hours to think about giving the baby to Daphne and I."

"Did you threaten Ms. Weasley?"

"Well I did tell her if she didn't agree to be my concubine and baby factory, I would take the baby anyway," Blaise said with a groan.

"Men really are stupid sometimes," one female auror said with a sigh." Never, ever threaten a pregnant woman, it just makes more sense."

After giving Blaise the truth potion and Questioning him again, the aurors sent him on his way. Blaise had to make burial arrangements for Daphne. Mrs. Greengrass had to be consoled, as well as Pansy. Daphne was her best friend, she had been crying ever since she heard about Daphne. Draco was worried about her and the baby.

Blaise didn't know who killed Daphne, he hoped it wasn't Ginny. Blaise didn't want to raise a baby by himself.

**Ginny's House….**

Ginny was relaxing on the couch, at 5 months pregnant she was getting ready to head to the healer for a check-up.

There was a knock at the door, Ginny groaned as she heaved herself off the couch to answer the door.

Ginny pulled open the door to see two aurors on her doorstep.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, are you Ginerva Weasley?"

"Yes that's me."

"We need to speak with you about the death of Daphne Zambini."

Ginny was shocked, she didn't care for Daphne at all. She even cursed her to be barren, but she hadn't had time to plan a murder.

She let the aurors in. Once they were seated the questions started.

"Where were you yesterday evening around 5:00 pm?"

"I was taking a nap,' Ginny replied. "Being pregnant with nobody around to help tires you out."

"Can anyone confirm this?"

"I just said I live alone, I don't have anybody. Why are you questioning me anyway?"

"A woman has been murdered and her husband thinks you could be the only one with a motive."

"Maybe he is the one with the motive," Ginny huffed. I went to school with her but we weren't friends. I've never even had a conversation with the woman."

"She was poisoned yesterday around 5:00pm as she apparated to her mothers house. Mrs. Greengrass says her daughter mentioned a blur of some kind. She felt a pinch in her neck then nothing. The poor girl was dead an hour later, fell asleep and never woke up."

"Well I assure you it wasn't me. I was here napping, the baby makes me tired."

"Mr. Zambini states the child you carry is his. Is this true?"

"Yes it's true," Ginny said with a sigh.

"He told me Daphne was barren and that they wanted my baby. He wanted me to be a baby factory for them. Told me I could be the nanny or some shit!" Ginny started to get angry.

"Did he threaten you Ms. Weasley?"

"Yes he threatened me," Ginny replied as tears started to fall. "I was gonna accept his proposal, because my family has disowned me," Ginny sobbed. "I have no income. Blaise pays for everything anyway, so why not. I figure at least my child would be well taken care of I could watch them grow up.

The aurors felt bad for Ginny, pregnant and all alone.

"Ms. Weasley may I ask why your family disowned you?"

"I tried to pin this baby on Harry Potter," Ginny said rubbing her stomach.

"Harry was the last person I dated before I became pregnant. I knew Blaise was married, and I slept with him anyway. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew my family would be ashamed of me. I tried to pin the baby on Harry, thinking he would feel sorry for me and except it. When my family caught me in the lie, I was disowned. Harry is no longer friends with most of my family because they believed my lie until I was proven wrong."

The aurors gasped.

"You won't tell anyone the full story will you?"

"No but a copy of this will go in your file for future reference. That's all for now Ms. Weasley, we'll keep in touch." The aurors said as they left.

Ginny was sitting on the couch in shock. Daphne was dead? The aurors think she or Blaise did it. Ginny sat puzzled, she then got up with some effort. She had an appointment at the healers. They were gonna tell her if she was having a girl or boy.

**Potter Manor….**

Hermione was now 3 months pregnant. She was planning a small wedding, at the Manor. Harry had proposed to her Two weeks after they found out she was pregnant. It was very spur of the moment after they'd had a picnic in the backyard.

**(Flash)**

_**Harry and Hermione had just eaten a lovely picnic, of finger sandwiches, fruit, ginger ale, crackers and cheese. Hermione was still having some sickness from the pregnancy. Light meals and fresh air helped. Harry suddenly turned to her.**_

"_**Hermione, I love you."**_

"_**I love you too Harry."**_

"_**Will you marry me?"**_

"_**What?" Hermione stuttered.**_

"_**Marry me, I'll never love anyone as much as I love you and our baby. I got you a ring but I can't wait. I love you so much. Please Marry me," Harry said with tears in his eyes.**_

_**There was nothing else for Hermione to say but. "Yes! Harry, I'll marry you," Hermione was crying tears of joy.**_

_**The fire cats walked up. Ice had something tied around her neck Harry un-tied it and a ring box fell out. Harry opened it saying. "your ring, I hope you like it."**_

_**The ring wasn't to big, it had a diamond in the middle maybe two carats, it was oval shaped with several little diamonds all around the big one. Simple but different. "I love it!"**_

_**Dobby and Winky popped in with sparkling grape juice, to celebrate as the couple kissed passionately.**_

**(end Flash)**

Hermione was in the kitchen having a glass of apple juice, when Harry came through the door.

"Honey I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen," Hermione said laughing.

Harry came in and kissed her on the lips.

"How is the lady of the manor?"

"Fine," she replied.

Harry then put his hand on her stomach, which was just starting to lose its flatness.

"How is my little man?"

"He's fine,' Hermione whined.

"I'll just be glad when this sickness is gone. I'm tired of throwing up and being nauseous."

"You have only a few more weeks hopefully. We'll go on a week-long Holiday to celebrate, anywhere you want." Harry smiled at her.

The newspaper had run the story about the death of Daphne Zambini. The suspicious circumstances surrounding her death.

"Poor Mrs. Greengrass," Hermione said sadly. "Daphne was her only child."

Harry looked at Hermione after she said that. After thinking for a minute he said. "I think Ginny did it."

"Harry!," Hermione cried.

"Ginny is a lot of things, but a murderer?"

"One thing I learned love from all that Dark Lord crap, never underestimate anyone. You know I always go with my gut, it has never steered me wrong before."

"I believe you Harry, but how do we prove it?"

"We don't, we let the aurors do their job. We wait to see what comes of it before we look into it. I just know it has something to do with Ginny."

Harry kissed Hermione then her stomach and told her he had an appointment with his orphans charity, he would meet her at the healers for the 3 month check-up. He scratched Fire and Ice behind the ears and was gone. Hermione finished her juice, and went to get ready for her appointment. Fire and Ice right behind her.

**Healers Waiting area….**

Hermione was sitting in the waiting area of the healers office, waiting for her name to be called and Harry. Ginny walked in, gave her name to the receptionist and took a seat across from Hermione.

"Granger?" Ginny said with a smirk.

Damn! Hermione mentally screamed.

"Weasley," Hermione replied.

"How far?" Ginny asked.

"What makes you think I'm here for that?" Hermione replied.

"You look a little sickly, not too much though. Your boobs are bigger and you are glowing, all signs Potter knocked you up."

"Alright, fine 3 months."

"Oh!" Ginny laughed. "Letting off steam after that little dinner party."

Hermione didn't reply. Harry came around the corner and sat down next to Hermione, giving her a kiss on the lips.

Ginny sat looking at them with jealous eyes. Harry looked up and saw Ginny staring at them, he looked surprised to see her even though he knew she was there all along.

"Hello Weasley."

"Potter," Ginny replied. "Knocked her up already huh?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Damn straight! and proud of it," he smiled.

"Should have been me," came Ginny's retort.

"Might've been you," Harry looked her in the eye with a smirk. "You refusing to have sex before marriage, was the best thing you could've ever done for me."

"If only I could go back, knowing what I know now," Ginny sighed.

"Not me!" Harry replied.

"If I could go back, knowing what I know now. I would've never befriended your brother or you!"

Ginny gasped before saying. "I was a good friend to you Harry! And so was Ron!"Harry's eyebrow rose into his hairline, as he looked at Ginny. Hermione gave his hand a squeeze but didn't say anything. Harry let go of his anger. This was supposed to be a happy day. He wasn't gonna let Ginny ruin it for him.

"With friends like you and Ron, who needs enemies? Ron was a jealous backstabbing phony! And you were a Hero worshipping, conniving bitch! Not to mention a gold digging liar and a whore.

I knew all about your other lovers Ginny," Harry says looking her in the eye.

"I just wanted to see if you would be straight with me. I gave you every chance to come clean, and you continued to lie. I didn't care that you had slept with every boyfriend you ever had. I slept with people too! All I wanted was for you to be straight with me, and you lied.

Teenage boys talk all the time Ginny. They never said anything in front of Ron, but I knew you weren't a virgin the day we kissed after that Quiddith game."

Ginny gasped at Harry's confession. She could've been with him, if only she had been honest.

"I didn't know what love was for a long time, one thing I did figure out though was what you were doing to me wasn't it. Hermione changed that for me, I'm glad I realized that before it was too late."

Ginny was shocked at what Harry was saying, it brought tears to her eyes. She knew he was right, the truth hurt.

"I just want to say I'm sorry Harry," Ginny croaked out with tears in her eyes. "I won't bother you again."

"Granger!" the nurse called.

Harry and Hermione stood up and were walking away when Ginny spoke up.

"Goodbye you two."

"Goodbye Weasley, Harry called over his shoulder."

**Examination Room….**

"Your baby is fine Ms. Granger," the healer told Hermione. "I'll turn up the volume so daddy over here can hear the heartbeat."

Thump, thump, thump, thump. Harry could hear the baby's heart beating.

"Isn't a little fast?" Harry asked.

"Yes but that is perfectly normal for the baby Mr. Potter."

"Now," the healer said turning back to Hermione. "How is your morning sickness?"

"It's tapering off but not quick enough for my liking," she sighed.

"Well by your next appointment it should be fine, if not I may have to prescribe something. You haven't lost any weight, which is good. You have gained 3 pounds, blood pressure is good. Just get plenty of rest and make sure you are drinking enough fluids."

"What about sex," Harry suddenly asked.

"Sex is fine as long as it's not too rough. If at anytime you feel pain or there is bleeding Hermione, stop immediately and contact me understood?"

"Yes healer Johnson," Hermione said while blushing, looking at Harry.

Hermione got her vitamins and some pamphlets and she and Harry were on their way. Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand, smiling. As they walked pass the nurses station Harry suddenly threw up a shield. A hex bounced off the shield.

Harry said a spell that froze everything and everyone within 50 feet, except for Hermione and himself.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione shouted.

"What was that?"

"I think someone just tried to kill us." Harry was fuming.

"I'll call the aurors," Hermione said weakly.

"No!' Harried cried.

"I want you to go to the apparation point and go home love," Harry said looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Harry please lets call the aurors and let them handle this," Hermione begged.

"Go home Mi! I don't want you to see me Kill somebody," Harry hissed.

Hermione tried once more. "Please Harry."

"Go home Mi, while I handle this. When I get there we'll talk."

"Fine!" Hermione gave in, she kissed Harry hard on the lips and ran out the exit, to the apparation point.

Once she left the area, Harry walked over to the hex to see what it was while it was frozen.

"A blasting hex? This thing would've taken out everyone in the waiting area,' Harry said angrily.

Harry was so angry that someone tried to kill not only him, but also Hermione and their baby.

Harry got rid of the blasting hex. Then he stretched out his magic and got the magical signature of the caster. He then said point me, as he moved towards the person trying to take away his happiness.

Harry was led to a red-headed person, frozen as if turning to run.

"No fucking way!?" Harry cried.

* * *

**A/N: Who could it be? Reviews make me write faster. Love you all. I know I may have spelled some names wrong, I will fix those at a later fanfiction system has a glitch,Some words that are in my documents are deleted when I download some things it won't let you fix in editing. I hope this chapter is exceptable. Mrs. Moonie**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: On with the show.**

* * *

"No fucking way!?" Harry cried.

Percy Weasley, was frozen in a running position.

Harry looked around for possible accomplices. Ginny was still on the examine table, as her baby was shown to her on a viewing orb. She looked to be crying. This led Harry to the conclusion, Percy acted alone.

After Harry checked the whole floor for anyone that might be helping Percy, he bound and gagged him. Harry took Percy's wand.

Once Percy was secured, Harry disillusioned them, unfroze everyone and disapparated.

**Undisclosed location….**

Percy was unfrozen and Harry slapped him, hard.

"What the fuck!" Percy yelled.

He looked down at himself because he couldn't move, he was strapped to a chair and Harry's two fire cats were growling at him.

"Damn!" Percy cried.

"Damn can't describe how fucked you are Weasley," Harry drawled.

"Now I have some questions for you."

Harry pulled Percy's head back and put 6 drops of a potion Hermione invented, called ultimate truth into his mouth.

There was no wait time for it to work so Harry started his questioning.

"What's your name?"

"Percival Brian Weasley."

"Did you kill Daphne Zabini?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So my sister could marry Blaise Zabini."

"Did your sister know about this?"

"No."

"Why did you decide to kill Daphne?"

" Ginny was so distraught, first you, then Blaise. I just wanted her to be happy."

"When did you decide to do it?"

"After Ginny confided in me that Blaise wanted her to be a baby factory. He and Daphne were gonna take her baby and raise it as their own. Her baby was all that she had, now that most of the family has disowned her. After what happened at your house 3 months ago, no one but Ron and I will even speak to her," Percy sighed.

"I wanted to do something for her. I wanted to make sure she'd be taken good care of, that she'd be okay."

"How did Daphne die?"

"I put a speed spell on myself and stuck her in the neck with an untraceable poison. The poison kills the person over the course of an hour and no one knows where the poison came from."

Why didn't you try doing that to me?"

"I didn't want the deaths to look as if they were connected."

"Why try to kill Hermione? I'm the one that broke up with Ginny and kicked her out."

"Because I knew if you were killed that bitch would be relentless. She would leave no stone unturned looking for your killer."

This pissed Harry off, when he called Hermione a bitch.

"Fire, Ice, bite!" Harry cried.

Both cats were only too happy to take a bite out of Percy's arm and leg.

Percy screamed bloody murder.

"Call my fiancé a bitch again and you won't be recognizable to even your own mother when I"m done with you," Harry hissed.

Harry then proceeded to remove memories from Percy that backed up what he'd told him. He removed his memories of the attack at ST. Mungo's. Harry then punched Percy several times in the face. Percy screamed and spit out teeth. Harry punched him once more and knocked him out. After untying him from the chair and bounding him with rope. Harry sent the fire cats to the manor to stay with Hermione. The bottled memories and Percy's snapped wand went into a pouch that Harry looped to his belt. He then grabbed a hold of the murderer and headed to the Ministry.

**Ministry…**

Harry dragged a crying, sniveling, bound Percy Weasley into the ministry. A crowd had gathered behind them as Harry pulled Percy towards the head aurors office. Harry would've levitated him, but dragging him through the building crying and beaten, with bite marks from the fire cats seemed more appropriate. Arthur Weasley was alerted by a friend what was going on and quickly came down from his office.

"Harry what's the meaning of this?" Arthur asked as Harry kept walking, dragging a crying Percy.

Arthur blocked Harry's path and was looking at him, demanding answers.

"Move Mr. Weasley before I have to embarrass you in front of your co-workers," Harry growled.

"I demand to know why you have my son, who is obviously injured tied up like an animal or criminal?"

"That's because he is a criminal, and I am delivering him to the aurors office, with the evidence. Now get the hell out of my way!"

"What did he do?" Mr. Weasley asked as he moved out of Harry's way.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that, here in front of all these people?"

Arthur looked around and said. "Fine!" with a huff. "Amelia's office is this way."

Harry barged into the head of the aurors office, without stopping at the front desk. After kicking open Madam Bones door, he threw Percy into a corner.

Amelia Bones was on her feet in an instant. "What is the meaning of this!?" she said looking at Arthur and Harry.

"I don't know Madam Bones," Arthur answered her.

"I was just as shocked as you are, seeing Harry man handle my son!" Arthur shouted, his anger showing through.

"Mr. Potter what's going on here?" Madam Bones says, looking at Harry.

Harry cleared his throat and took a seat before he said.

"Madam Bone I have solved the murder of Daphne Zabini."

"What!?" Arthur and Amelia shouted at the same time.

Harry ignored their outburst as he continued.

I have the Murderers memories of the attack, as well as the attack on myself and Hermione Granger today at ST. Mungo's, less than two hours ago. I also have his snapped wand, here in this bag with my memories of the ST. Mungo's attack." Harry said throwing the pouch on Amelia's desk.

"What happened to his face? who beat him up?" Arthur asked.

"I admit I beat the shit! out of him, literally. He tried to kill me and Hermione and said some things about her. He called her a bitch! So I kicked his ass. He's lucky that's all I did to him," Harry said standing up. "He also has fire cat bites, those will never heal by the way. No magic can heal those."

Harry looked over at Percy, still balled up in the corner crying. He then turned to Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley, your family is a piece of work. I am so glad I found out about Ginny before I proposed or something. The best thing to come out of that gene pool was Fred and George, in my opinion. I swear if another of your family members comes at me in anger, I will end their life," Harry hissed at Arthur.

"I don't believe my son did what you say he did, Mr. Potter. I taught my kids better than that. If this is true, I will pay restitution to your family to avoid a blood feud," Arthur said sadly.

"It is true!" Harry shouted. "There will be no blood feud unless Fred and George disowned your family name. I swear on my magic if another Weasley fucks with my family and I find out about it, I will end their life. That is not a threat but a promise. Now that I've said that I have to do it or lose my magic, so you know I'm serious."

Amelia and Arthur were in shock hearing what Harry just said. They knew he would kill the next person that messed with his family. Harry speaking snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Watch the memories and ask him whatever you want I gave him a potion that makes him tell you anything you want to know, no matter what it is for the next year. He can't fight it, he'll tell you Everything he has ever done. The ultimate truth potion, we won't be selling it or giving out the recipe. Can't just have anybody using it.

I'm leaving now, I have to go check on my fiancé. If you need to get in touch with me, hold off for 24 hours. I need to calm my fiancé and get my anger under control."

Before Amelia or Arthur could say anything more, Harry had disapparated.

"Did he just apparate through the ministry wards?" Amelia asked.

"Yes I think he did," Arthur replied.

Amelia came from behind her desk and looked at a still crying Percy, shaking her head. Arthur didn't say anything he just looked on sadly. Two aurors were called in to take Percy to a magic blocking holding cell, while the evidence was reviewed and Percy could be questioned. Arthur went to find Percy a lawyer. He also had to tell Molly. that was one conversation he wasn't looking forward to.

**Potter Manor….**

"Mi! I'm home," Harry called as the fire cats greeted him, almost knocking him over.

"Harry!" Hermione came running.

"Where have you been? You've been gone more than two hours."

Hermione was hugging Harry so hard around the neck and kissing his face all over. Harry had to tell her she was loving him to hard at the moment. Hermione apologized, then the questions started.

"Who was it? Did you kill them? Where is the body?"

" Slow down there," Harry said laughing.

" You'll never believe who it is."

"Who?"

"Percy Weasley."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Hermione cried, holding both hands up to her mouth.

"Yeah it was him."

"Not Mr. follow the rules, go by the book?"

"The one and only," Harry laughed.

"Did you kill him? I won't be mad," Hermione said sadly.

"No, I didn't kill him, I used the ultimate truth potion on him.

He killed Daphne Zabini.

Hermione gasped, before saying. "Why would he do that?"

"For Ginny, said some rot about her being happy and marrying Blaise."

"Was Ginny involved in he murder?"

"No, she had no idea what he did. He said that the rest of their family abandoned her, he was making sure her and the baby would be taken care of. He killed Daphne so Blaise would be free to marry Ginny."

"Why was he trying to kill us?"

"He wanted me gone purely for revenge. He also knew you would not stop looking for the culprit if I suddenly was killed. He was trying to kill two birds… or should I say three birds, with one blasting hex,"Harry said rubbing Hermione's belly.

"Damn, he was gunning for us huh?" Hermione said nervously.

"Yeah I guess so love, but he didn't get us," Harry said kissing Hermione on the forehead.

Harry led Hermione to their bedroom, neither of them saying a word. Harry waved his hands and they were changed into their night wear. The couple cuddled together as Hermione began to cry. Harry just held her and kissed her. In-between crying Hermione said. "I love you Harry, so much."

"I love you too Hermione, and I won't let anybody hurt you."

The couple spent the next few hours making love. Later they had dinner, watched a movie and went to bed with only good thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: So it's Percy. Some of you saw that coming. Next chapter we hear from Molly and see what happens to Percy. The next chapter will probably be it for this story. I will include an epilogue. Thanks to all readers and reviewers. I really appreciate your support. To those that say Daphne had a sister, not in this story. She is an only child in this story.**

**Till next time, Mrs. Moonie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This will be the last chapter for this story and a short epilogue later. I want to thank everyone that read, reviewed, favored and followed this story. I have several more so check the end notes. I want you all to help me choose the next story post. On with the show.**

**Love Mrs. Moonie.**

* * *

**The Burrow….**

Molly Weasly was so upset, she couldn't believe what Percy had done. Molly was wondering where had she gone wrong with him and Ginny. When Arthur had come home almost two months ago and told her Percy had tried to kill Harry and Hermione, she just did not believe it.

**Flash….**

"Molly!" Arthur cries, running into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen love."

"Oh Molly," Arthur said pulling her into a hug.

Molly was shocked at how her husband was acting. Arthur was home early and looking disheveled. He was upset and he looked as if he had been crying.

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Percy's been arrested," he said in a cracked voice.

"Why? It has to be a mistake." Molly cried.

"He was arrested for trying to kill Harry and Hermione. He also is being charged with the murder of Daphne Zabini."

Arthur caught Molly before she hit the floor. He knew the news of Percy's arrest would be hard on her, which is why he rushed home to tell her before she heard it from someone else.

Once Molly came around she started to cry, screaming why over and over. "Why!"

Arthur just hugged her wishing he could take away her pain. Molly calmed down after a while. Arthur told her what happened when Harry dragged Percy into the Ministry, he didn't give her all the gory details though. Arthur was sure Percy would be all healed by the time Molly saw him again. What he failed to remember was that the bites to his leg and arm would never heal. Fire cat bites were very painful. The pain only increased as the years go by. There was no potion or cream that would help the pain.

"I want to see my son," Molly suddenly said.

"We have to find Percy a lawyer first. That is the first thing, then we should be able to visit him in the Ministry holding cell."

"I wish we had enough money for a goblin lawyer," Molly said.

"They are the best, but they cost so much money. I think we should sell some Weasly heirlooms to get a goblin lawyer," Molly said looking hopeful.

"There is no reason for that love," Arthur said sadly.

"Harry brought in a lot of evidence against Percy. I haven't seen any of it, so prepare for the worst Molly."

"I don't understand why Percy would do something like this. He has always been a good boy, went by the rules never got in trouble. Well except when they thought he should've noticed that his boss was under the imperious curse." Molly sighed.

"We'll figure it out Molly, but we are not selling any family heirlooms. The other children will help out with galleons and we will sell all of Percy's possessions, to help pay for the lawyer. I hope for his sake, Harry is wrong."

**End flash….**

The trial would be starting in a couple of days, Molly didn't know if she was ready. Visiting Percy and not getting anything out of him was worse than pulling teeth.

Percy would just look at her and cry, saying over and over how sorry he was. Molly worried about the bites that wouldn't heal on his arm and leg. Her baby boy was suffering and there was nothing she could do about it. She even reached out to Harry and Hermione and asked them to please stop his suffering. Harry sent her a howler telling her to talk to Daphne's mom first and that if she said it was okay to stop Percy's suffering, they would find a cure. Needless to say Mrs. Greengrass told Molly to go to hell with that monster she raised. She also said if Molly contacted her again for anything less than an apology she would invoke a blood feud against them. Molly didn't want that.

Blaise and Ginny had gotten married about a month ago. Ginny was 7 months pregnant and very happy. Molly had also reached out to her but Ginny wanted nothing to do with her.

Ginny blamed what Percy did on her parents. Had they not kicked her out she wouldn't have been so sad and Percy would never have done what he did. Now the trial was starting and Percy's lawyer was going with the insanity plea.

**Trial: Day#1**

Ginny Zabini walked into the courtroom glowing. At 7 months pregnant and married to Blaise Zabini, she felt her brothers sacrifice was worth it for her. She sat down in her reserved seat next to her husband his mother and his ex mother in-law. Ginny was over the moon. Blaise took good care of her, after all she was carrying his only child. Her mother in-law didn't like her very much, but she didn't have to see her often enough to care. Ginny was looking forward to giving birth and having a great future with her husband.

Harry and Hermione walked into the courtroom hand in hand. They sat in their reserved seats on the opposite side of the Zabini's and Mrs. Greengrass. Hermione looked radiant in a dress of pale peach, which displayed her 5 month pregnant belly. Her hair was in soft waves swept to one side. Diamond studs in her ears and cream colored flats on her feet.

Harry wore black slacks a white dress shirt and a black tie. He pulled at his tie hoping the trial would only last one day. Harry didn't like these kinds of situations. Harry was being very cautious about their safety. Fire and Ice were invisible laying at their feet. He wasn't taking any chances and as soon as the trial was over the better.

Harry was called to the stand first. He testified how someone threw a blasting hex at him and Hermione as they left a pregnancy check-up. The audience gasped.

He told them what he did to find the would be killer and was asked who it was. Harry pointed at Percy, who again was crying and shrinking back in his seat that he was chained to.

The memories were played as Molly passes out as well as Mrs. Greengrass, when she heard how Daphne was poisoned.

Ginny was called to the stand after Harry. She explained her predicament, being disowned by her parents and several of her brothers. Dropping fake tears she explained the trouble she found herself in.

"I was being black mailed into being a baby factory, I didn't know what to do. I confided in my brother, I had no idea he would kill someone because of it. I was actually considering taking the deal. I had no one else," Ginny cried.

Blaise took the stand, but didn't have much more to add.

Pansy read a victims statement, as well as Mrs. Greengrass.

"I'm all alone now," Mrs. Greengrass cried. "Daphne was my everything, since my husband died. She always came to check on me, see how I was doing. I loved my daughter with all that I am. I want the murdering monster gone! He took my baby's life for what? How can I go on? I have nothing to look forward to. I will never have grand kids. My Edward died during the last war. I thought I would be okay, now that my only reason for staying on this earth is gone, I feel I will shrivel up and die. My only hope comes seeing that murdering monster that took my baby girl away from me take his last breath!" she huffed.

"The only reason I haven't declared a blood feud is because Daphne wouldn't want me to waste my final years in conflict and fighting enemies. What kind of mother raises someone like that?"

she says pointing at Percy while giving Molly a death glare.

Draco got up and helped her to seat next to his mother and Pansy.

The trial was basically over, final statements would be made the next day then Percy would get his punishment after a short recess.

Percy's lawyer didn't even cross-examine anyone. He felt the insanity plea spoke for itself and he would explain in his closing statement.

**Trial: Day#2**

Harry said fuck it! Trying to leave the Ministry yesterday was hell. The twins were using tricks to thin the crowd while he and Hermione tried to leave. Harry revealed the fire cats and it seemed everyone disappeared very quickly.

Today Harry and Hermione walked in holding hands and a fire cat on either side of them. Just before they got inside someone came running up to them and Ice pounced putting the person on their back. Just before she bit into the person Harry stopped her.

"What the fuck do you want Weasly?" Harry asked Ron.

"I need a loan, you're my only hope. I got my girlfriend pregnant and she didn't tell me until after I'd given my dad money to help Percy get a lawyer. I need to buy a house. Can you help me out?"

"Out of all the people you could've gone to why did you come to me?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George want me to do stupid stuff for them to get the loan. Blaise won't let Ginny lend me the money, you are my only hope mate," Ron said sadly.

Before Harry could say anything Hermione spoke up.

"who did you get pregnant Ron?"

"A girl we went to school with, Sally Anne Perks," Ron says turning red. "She's a nice girl and I want to do right by her."

Fred and George looked at Ron before saying together.

"Hope you didn't ruin that girl's life Ron. She was a shy and quiet person while in school. Never bothered anyone or got into trouble."

"She still is," Ron sighed. "I'm not in love with her but I like her a lot. I want to get to know her better and maybe we could fall in love and get married. I know mum is gonna kill me when she finds out.

I really need the money to buy a house. The flat is too small."

Fred and George decided they would lend Ron the money because he was trying to do the right thing. They told him he could work in one of their stores on Saturdays, and they wouldn't test their products on him. They also gave him a warning.

"Ron, if we find out you cheated on this girl or hurt her in any way, our wrath upon you will be unbearable. Sally Anne was a nice girl in school. How you got her to sleep with you we have no clue. We find out you hurt her and we will hurt you!" Fred and George said together.

Ron thanked them and gave a smirk and a nod to his former friends, before retreating into the crowd that had gathered nearby.

No one wanted to get to close to Fire and Ice.

Harry, Hermione and the twins made it to their seats just before closing arguments started.

The prosecution didn't say much he said the evidence speaks for itself, and that he had confidence they would find Percy guilty.

Percy's lawyer was way out of his league with this case, he probably had sweated away two sizes during the trial. The only way he could go was with insanity brought on by family up bringing, family conflicts and stress. He also claimed the war had deeply scarred the young man and left him unable to tell right from wrong. The lawyer did seem to be swaying the crowd, for a minute.

Suddenly Pansy jumped up and screamed.

"No! you don't get to say he didn't know any better, he killed my friend for that bitch! He calls a sister. I hope that fucker dies in a pool of his own blood! Or someone rams a spike up his ass! For what he did to a loving and beautiful person." DAPHNE!" Pansy screamed before Draco was able to grab her and take her out of the courtroom.

Percy's lawyer finished his closing statements and their was a recess for lunch.

Not wanting another spectacle, Hermione resized a picnic lunch she'd made for herself, Harry, Fred, George and the fire cats.

Harry bolted the doors and the four of them sat and talked about the trial. Harry told them he would be glad when it was over, so he and Hermione could get married and move on.

Fire and Ice loved their raw steaks and devoured them happily.

Fred worried about his mum, she was blaming herself for all the family problems, but he knew better.

Molly raised all her kids to know right from wrong. She also spoiled the ones she felt was the smartest or youngest. Ginny was spoiled by all of them except for Ron because she was the only girl. Fred knew that Percy made his own choices. He was never the same though after Penelope Clearwater was killed in the final battle of the war.

Penelope and Percy had been together since their 7th year. They were engaged and she'd been encouraging Percy to reconnect with the family. Percy had started doing just that, when he heard about the battle getting ready to start at Hogwarts, he left a note telling Penelope where he'd gone but not why. Penelope read the note, and not knowing what was happening went to find him. She just found out she was pregnant and was so excited to tell Percy that she headed for Hogwarts without thought. She ran into a pack of death eaters in hogsmeade, as she tried to run one hit her with an A/K. Percy was called to the morgue 2 days later to identify her body. After that he didn't really care about anything anymore and became very protective of the family. Maybe he was insane, Fred thought, eating the delicious sandwiches Hermione made.

Court continues after lunch, and people were able to speak up for Percy before the deliberations started and sentencing, if he was found guilty.

Molly got up to speak first.

"I as a mother felt this was all my fault, that I raised him wrong or did something that made him what he is. I swear to you I raised my kids to the best of my ability, with love and discipline. Percy was always a good child. He never got into trouble and he was always reading a book. The other boys picked on him for being a stickler for the rules. I never thought he would end up here." Molly sobbed.

Molly composed herself and turned to Mrs. Green grass .

"I'm so, so sorry for your loss, also that it took me this long to say those words to you. I ask you for mercy, please I'm begging for my son's life, Molly said getting on her knees as the onlookers gasped.

Molly continued to sob as Mrs. Greengrass got up and walked up to her.

"Molly Weasly I don't know what you did to mess that boy up, or if you did anything at all. I see you are hurting as well but he needs to be punished for what he did. I have lost my only daughter and must now spend my remaining years alone, no grandchildren nothing! I am all alone," she said collapsing and crying.

Pansy came forward, looking like she was in pain, to hug Daphne's mom.

"You have me momma G," Pansy said smiling.

"My baby is your grandchild now. Daphne was gonna be godmother.

Mrs. Greengrass continued to cry but smiled at Pansy who suddenly cried out in pain.

"Ow!"

Draco was at her side in an instant. "Are you alright? The baby?"

"We need to head to St Mungo's' the baby is coming. I've been hurting all day," Pansy said.

"Why didn't you say anything!" Draco said angrily.

"Not now Draco!" Narcisssa Malfoy says coming forward.

The three Malfoy's left the courtroom at a hurried pace.

Mrs. Greengrass told the court to give Percy the maximum sentence so that he had plenty of time to think about what he did. She then turned to Molly said.

"At least you can still visit him and see his face. All I have are pictures and my memories." She walked back to her seat.

Arthur helped Molly back to her seat as Bill stood and made his statement. He didn't have much to say as he watched his wife Fleur cradling their daughter, who was now four months old.

Percy of course was found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Molly had to be pulled from the courtroom by force as Percy was led away.

Harry took Hermione's hand and kissed it as they stood up to go home. Ice was in front and fire was in the back. Fred and George said their goodbye's and the couple headed home to continue to plan their future.

* * *

**A/N: Only a short epilogue left. I'm glad you enjoyed this story and I can't wait to post some others.**

**I have a story where the golden trio are in singing group with some other Hogwarts friends, that one is a Harry/Ginny.**

**I also have one with an evil Hermione and one with an evil Ginny trying to come between Hermione and Harry, she even takes polyjuice to look like Hermione. Let me know which one I should post next.**

**Thanks and happy reading. Love Mrs. Moonie**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the epilogue guys. Please review and let me know what story I should consider posting next. Mrs. Moonie.**

* * *

**Harry and Hermione**

Our favorite couple got married one week after the trial ended. The wedding was small and intimate, with a few friends and family.

Fred was the best man and George was man of honor.

The guest included, Neville and his family, Hermione's parents, a few teachers from Hogwarts. There was also the house elves and the fire cats.

The wedding was beautiful and drama free.

**4 months later….**

"Push! Hermione."

"I am pushing! Harry so shut up!" Hermione cried.

"Oww! that's my hand Mione!"

"Well you try pushing a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon then maybe I'll care about your, DAMN! HAND!"

The nurse started laughing and the healer just shook her head.

"Okay Mrs. Potter, I see the head. A few more good pushes and we'll be meeting your baby."

Harry kissed Hermione on the lips as they waited for the next contraction.

Ten pushes later…..Waaaah! Waaaah!

"You have a beautiful baby boy!" The healer says laying the baby on Hermione's stomach.

Harry and Hermione kissed each other as they cradled their son.

Harry cut the cord as the nurse took the baby to get cleaned up. Harry followed the baby, he didn't want him out of his sight.

Once Hermione was cleaned up Harry brought the baby back to her.

"He has a clean bill of health, and we can go home in a couple of hours," Harry was crying.

"I hope those are happy tears love," Hermione says, reaching up to wipe Harry's tears away.

"They are, I love you both so much."

"We love you too," Hermione says kissing Harry and the baby.

The baby had little sprouts of hair the same color as Hermione's.

He opened his eyes and they were just as green as Harry's

"Wow! I thought it would take a while for his permanent eye color to come in," Hermione said.

"I guess the Evans" genes are pretty strong," Harry laughed.

"Evan… that should be his name," Hermione said suddenly.

"Evan James Sirius Potter," Harry said with a smile.

The couple kissed as they cradled their son, right before Fred and George burst through the door.

"Uncles in the house!" They shouted.

Evan got scared and started crying, Harry stuck the jokesters to the wall upside down as punishment. Hermione laughed and covered herself to feed the baby.

An hour later the Potters were at home introducing Evan to Fire, Ice, Dobby and Winky.

Fred and George were made godparents along with their fiance's, Alicia and Katie.

Two month's after Evan was born Harry found out Dudley had a child that he was abusing. The mother died giving birth to the little boy and Dudley was taking it out on the child who also had magic. The boy was one year old. Harry called magic child services and the baby was removed from Dudley's care. Harry and Hermione petitioned for guardianship and it was granted. Daniel was so small for his age, he looked like he was 6 months old, instead of a year old. Once Harry knew the baby was okay, he found Dudley and kicked his ass, not only for himself but for Daniel as well.

Before Harry left Dudley in a pool of blood, he hexed him to be impotent and un-fertile. Harry wanted to make sure Dudley wouldn't be making anymore babies. He then called an ambulance to take the asshole to the hospital.

Upon returning home he told Hermione what he did before breaking down crying, vowing that would be the last tear he ever shed because of the Dursley family.

Hermione took him to bed to show him that he was loved, always.

The Potters eventually adopted Daniel and had one more child, a girl. Jade Lillian Marie Potter was born three years after Evan. All was well.

**Ginny…**

Ginny gave Birth to a little boy. She and Blaise went on to have 3 more kids, 2 girls and another boy.

Blaise mysteriously died of some illness no one ever heard of.

Blaise was in Amsterdam, a trip he took many times a year.

Ginny knew he was cheating on her but she really didn't care.

Hermione had a potion she marketed to women that protected them from STD's if they felt their husbands or boyfriends were cheating on them. Ginny took it religiously every time she had sex with Blaise.

It was believed Blaise died from AIDS because he was in Amsterdam fucking hookers without condoms.

Ginny never remarried and lived a lonely existence with her children.

**Weaslys…**

Percy died in Azkaban five years after the trial. The fire cat bites had him in so much pain by then his heart just gave out.

Fred and George became millionaires, married Alicia and Katie and had 2 children a piece, one of each.

Bill and Fleur moved to France. They had 3 more children, 2 girls and a boy.

They own a branch of banks in the muggle world and are doing well for themselves.

Charlie married a guy named Tomas that he met on the dragon reserve in Romania. They now live there with their two boys they adopted.

Ron was injured in the line of duty. He never married. Sally Anne told him she could never marry him, that what they had was just sex. She lost the baby in her third month and moved to the U.S. to start a jewelry making business. Ron never saw her again.

Ron's injury was so bad he went on disability and became a hermit.

Although records of his injury are sealed, some say his privates were severed. They say he would never be able to make love to a woman again.

Workers comp paid his bills, which included a house elf to take care of him. He was hardly ever seen in public.

Molly Weasley went into a deep depression after Percy's trial, she just couldn't get over the fact her family was destroyed. She felt she ruined her children, Arthur retired to take care of her, but no matter what he did the depression continued.

Nothing helped, a year after Percy died they were both found dead in their bed cuddled together for all eternity.

**Lavender…**

Lavender married Victor Krum, which made Hermione laugh when she heard. They had two boys that ended up going to Hogwarts.

**Mrs. Greengrass…**

Amanda Greengrass was a happy woman, she joined the Malfoy family as an honorary grand mum to Pansy and Draco's children.

Amanda missed Daphne terribly, but being a mum and grand mum helped a lot. The two little girls and one boy Pansy gave birth to over the years was a blessing to her. The oldest was named Daphne Narcissa.

When she heard of Percy's death, Amanda just didn't care. She felt pity after hearing about Molly and Arthur though.

Her life was great and she wanted to keep on living it, and she did.

* * *

**A/N: That's it guys thanks for reading. Let me know what story I should post next.**

**Ginny/ Harry with a bad Hermione. Harry/Hermione with an evil Ginny. Golden trio in a singing group with other Hogwarts friends. Harry takes his baby from Ginny. Let me know.**

**Love, Mrs. Moonie.**


End file.
